Ashwood S. Patrick
Introduction Ashwood S. Patrick is a Revolutionary that had join when he was 17 after helping fend off marines on his home island. He will fight for what's right even if he is badly hurt. Appearance Rich tends to wear black pants and white shirt under his dark purple hooded cape. When he is not on a mission he tends to wear the same outfit but with a light blue shirt. He also has two 8 inch blades on his left hip. Personality Rick is a clam yet serious person, Though it's hard to get him upset when he is very angry Rick tends to want to be left alone so he doesn't harm those he cares about. Rick also will stop those from bullying something that is different. He hates cowards and bully’s the most. However will try and talk out of fighting them. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Rick uses two 8 inch blades that he keeps close to his body when they are not in use. He trained while not helping the doctors on the island to be able to lend a helping hand when need be. Marksmanship Rick has a dart gun he uses when he is farther away from the target. He puts a small needle into the flask and fires it. His aim is alright being able to hit a target ten feet away. Hand to Hand Combat Rick trained with his friends to be able to defend his love ones. Though he has never been able to win against them he has been able to help those in need when the time called for it. After leaving Dark Waters Island he learned different moves in order to grow stronger. He also has never been able to beat the teachers that was training him and his friends. Physical Strength Rick is able to lift a man two times his size while said man is out cold. Due to the years spent training with his older friends and teachers. Agility Rick has shown when the time calls for it he can run as fast as a bullet, Jump like he's using Geppo and dodge bullets with ease. He can also at most times land on his feet and get back to fighting. Most tend to call him when he is like that Shadow Cat Rick. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Nemuri_Nemuri_no_Mi_(Caring_16) Rick ate the Nemuri Nemuri no Mi when he was 6 years old on a dare. Though not having a clue on what the powers was while also wanting to prove himself he ate it. Making him a Devil Fruit user. The Nemuri Nemuri no Mi is in the Paramecia class of Devil Fruits. The usage of the Nemuri Nemuri no Mi is to put the enemy to sleep using different attacks. Rick trained for 8 years to get most of his attacks right. Afterwards he helped the local doctor when he had a troubled patient until Marines came to Dark Waters island and tried to kill the islanders. A few Revolutionaries was there and helped deal with the marines. Due to Rick attacking the marines the only way to keep his friends and family say was for him joining the revolutionary army and leaving the island. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Ashwood S. Patrick was born on Dark Water Island in West Blue. His mother was glad he was born with more of her looks then his father. However after two months his father was killed by an unknown person. His mother tried her best however due to many reasons she died after giving him to the mayor. The mayor was upset but decide to raise him like his mother would. For six years the Mayor taught Rick all that he knew while making sure he'd grow up strong and able to do what's right. That is until the day came. Eating a cursed fruit? Learing how to control it. Rick and a few older boys was on the beach playing. All of a sudden one of the older boys found a treasure chest. They all gathered around it and when it was opened a they saw a midnight blue orange/melon shape fruit. Looking at it then at each other. The oldest one Dared Rick into eating it. Not wanting to look like a chicken Rick picked up the odd fruit and ate it. Making a face and trying to keep from bring it back up. Rick finally managed to keep it down. After-wards they decide to go for a swim. Rick being a ok swimming went into the water only to feel very weak. The other boys hurried over to him but Rick had passed out by then. Taking Rick to the Mayor and explaining what happen was hard. However the Mayor told the boys what Rick ate was a Devil Fruit also know as a Cursed Fruit. The boys was then told to go home while he dealt with Rick. Once Rick woke up and told the news he left the Mayors house in order to find out what powers he got. After three days of being alone in the nearby forest. Rick finally figured out he ate some type of Sleep Devil Fruit. Going back to the mayors house he told the mayor what he did and what he thinks the powers he now has. The mayor only sighed thankful it wasn't something like turning into a beast or being able to make fire. The mayor then decide Rick needed more training and got a few older/stronger men to take Rick to the forest and train. They was happy to help if they could go and see their wives. The Mayor agreed and soon Rick the others boys and their teachers went and trained. Training in the art of medicine! Five years after eating the cursed fruit Rick is able to control it more. So the teachers and mayor let him train under the doctors of Dark Waters three days out of the week. The others thought Rick was crazy for not only training with the teachers but also with the doctors. However Rick only shrugged his shoulders and said. “Even if I go home dead on my feet. At least I'm learning how to help those in need.” After that they tended to leave him be. For the next four years Rick soaked everything the doctors could teach him like a sponge. Even though he already read some of the books they had when not spearing or being trained by the teachers. Everyone more or less knew Rick was more a healer then a fighter. Character Design Wanted to have a nice doctor who happened to also want to fight for freedom, That and the fact Patrick's Devil Fruit is a sleep one it makes more since. Hopefully will write more about him soon. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes So your a marine. And I should care why? You know you say your a swordsmen. However all I see is a coward. I'm sure the great Hawk-Eyes wouldn't even give you the time of day. It doesn't matter what anyone says. You deserve to live just as much as anyone else. If you stop fighting for the right to live. Then why should I or anyone else try to help you? What the WG loves to do the most is make some lives a living hell. However that doesn't mean they will sit back and let them get away with it. Are you a coward or a survivor? I wish you wouldn't tell me what I already know Sally. However your right, I should end this before more damage can happen. Keep moving forward, For that is the only way to really live. Even if you change the past, Someone else will be the one with your pain your sorrow. I don't think you want that child. So hold your head high and keep moving forward. So you grown up being harmed, But does that mean you have to give up on the world? I think not. Don't let that small group of people keep you from living life. No one can pick your path but yourself. Trivia Patrick does not mind being called that or Rick. However he dislikes being called Pat to it being a girls name. Rick thinks that a person should do what they want not what the world wants. He can't stand bully's, Nor can he stand someone attacking from behind. Rick believes that is an act of a coward. Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Nemuri_Nemuri_no_Mi_(Caring_16) Dark Waters Island External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Revolutionary Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Doctor Category:Caring16 Category:One World